


Where there is fire, there are shadows

by Zylafone



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fic in the Time of Quarantine, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylafone/pseuds/Zylafone
Summary: A shapeshifter sneaks onto Zuko's ship and starts following him around and criticizing his decisions.Also, the romance is buried like 10 chapters in. Formatting sucks, I'm working on it.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The metal door opened with a low clang. “Zuko, there’s something you should know about,” Iroh said, his voice rich with uncertainty.   
“What is it, uncle? News about the Avatar?” Zuko asked, standing up from his meditation.   
“No, no, it’s the ship,” Iroh started.   
“Is something wrong with it?” Zuko asked, curiosity quickly shifting to annoyance.   
“Well, some of the crew have brought up… concerns… and believe something is going on,” Iroh began shuffling around his tea leaves while some water came to a boil.   
“What concerns?” Zuko practically growled.   
“Someone or something that does not belong is on the ship, and probably has been for some time now,” Iroh explained.  
“Then find them,” Zuko ordered.   
“Well, that’s the tricky part. We searched the whole ship and found lots of evidence, but nobody there.” Iroh continued.   
“Then do it again.” Zuko ignored his uncle’s tone of voice yet again.   
“Zuko, it only comes out at night, and the crew is terrified of it. Someone says they saw a large animal, and I believe it to be true. There were barrels torn open with teeth and claw marks.” Iroh adds, placing his mug of tea down to make eccentric hand motions.   
“Then I’ll search for it myself!” Zuko shouted; the fires around his room jumped before he stormed out. Iroh let out a sigh but cast a wary glance down the empty hallway before he left as well. 

Zuko spent all afternoon tearing through the storage rooms, and even went to the bunk room to demand the crew tell him everything they know. They were shocked to see him there but insisted that whatever it was, it was below the lower deck.   
There was only one hatch to access anything below the lower deck, but it led to absolutely nothing. There was no flat floor to stand on and the ceilings were low, so nothing was stored down there. It was a vast expanse of metal, only intended to be accessed for maintenance. But realistically the boat would sink before anyone could fix a hole in the hull.   
“Why has nobody gone down there yet?” Zuko scowled.   
“Well, there’s no way to see or get around down there, and nobody volunteered,” Iroh filled in.   
Zuko practically roared with rage that he would have to go down there himself just to prove there was nothing. There was no ladder under the hatch so he had to toss a rope down. The sound echoed across the small space. If anything was down there, it would know he was coming. He hopped down since the fall was too short to be dangerous, and the rope was for climbing back up. He lit a large fire in one hand to be able to see. The space looked clear until he turned around. Just a few paces away from him was a figure so covered in black cloth it was hard to make out. She backed away as much as she could almost immediately. She was already cornered at the back of the boat because of where the hatch was.   
“What are you doing on my ship?” Zuko shouted, angrily. She didn’t respond. He fired a warning fireball over her head and she flinched. “Why are you on my ship?” He demanded again.   
“Tagging a ride?”   
“You’re getting off now.” He responded easily. The smirk on his face suggested that meant overboard.   
“Don’t feel like dying today,” she said, holding her ground.   
“And I don’t feel like carrying dead weight.” Zuko hissed back at her. He advanced by two steps, arranging his hands in an attack stance, but maintaining a fire over one of them so he could see.   
“You know, if that fire went out you’d be in real trouble,” she snarled at him, dropping the large piece of black fabric she was bundled in. Unsurprisingly it revealed a set of solid black clothing that started with a hood over her head, extended past her hands, making them hard to distinguish, and even extending down to socks on her feet, so she barely made a sound when she moved despite the metal floor. The little of her hair that escaped the hood was light enough to match her skin. She took up an unfamiliar attack pose with her arms crossed in front of her. He advanced, shot fire directly at the black cloth on the ground to frighten her, but the cloth didn’t catch. She held her position but flinched slightly.   
“You aren’t fighting?” He hissed, annoyed at missing a chance to blow off steam.   
“I’m waiting for the fire sickness to get you.” She answered easily. He had a deeply confused look and she smiled.   
He advanced this time, swinging with flames and the clear intent to injure. She seemed to wince before the attack was due to land and squeezed her eyes shut. He didn’t stop regardless. She caught both of his hands, the pain from the flames evident immediately on her face. But the flames went out after a few moments of stillness and the room was suddenly pitch black and he could only make out the shine of her eyes.   
Her thickly fabric coated hands blocked fire from escaping his hands no matter how hard he tried. She leaped at him suddenly, pushing him to the ground on his back and maintaining her death grip on his hands. He flailed them profusely, flames occasionally sneaking out the sides of her hands, but the fabric wasn’t burning. She was seated on his stomach, and he attempted to flip her off with his leg but failed. Instead, she was simply pushed off to the side of him, which she seemed to not mind at all and just continued her grip on his hands.   
He was awkward in his attempts to get himself to a crouch since her hands fought every move he made, but her movements were simple. Whichever way he pushed, she just pushed the opposite and he had a great deal more arm strength so she wasn’t holding him down or anything, but she was making it difficult for him to move around. Zuko groaned with the effort, but he managed to spin himself around and kick her hard in the chest. She finally released his hands and was tossed a bit backward with a low “oomph.”  
He got up quickly, formed large fireballs in each hand, and advanced. She yelped as if in pain, squeezed her eyes shut and dragged herself backward, her foot snagged the rope Zuko had tossed down and the hatch slammed shut. She had gone back to being cornered at the back of the boat. He placed a foot hard on her chest and she held her arms crossed in front of her again. He pressed more of his weight into her chest and kept up the large fires in each of his hands. He chuckled darkly, “that was all you had?” he asked, mocking her. She didn’t move to respond. He acknowledged that he couldn’t feel her chest moving and lightened up on the pressure. “That’s it?” he asked again.  
“You wish, lightweight,” she answered easily and mockingly. He growled, his fires flashing brighter and he bore down with most of his weight into the foot still firmly planted in the center of her chest. She continued waiting, holding her arms crossed in front of her. Then he yawned and chuckled at her mockingly. She continued waiting. He decreased his flames, growing bored. He might lean down to grab her wrists soon. She decided it was now or never and grabbed his ankle and squeezed it hard. He tried to pull his leg back, but one of her feet wrapped around to his chest and she used her leverage to knock him down on the ground a second time. This time he groaned deeply. The air was knocked out of him and he was definitely in pain. They were bruises, not serious damage, but to refresh them so soon was bound to hurt badly. She crawled away from him, breathing hard, instead of following up the blow. He got incredibly angry as he forced himself to stand. His flames burned their largest yet. She was curled up in a sitting position, continuing to have labored breaths. He tossed a large flame directly in front of her face. Her eyes were firmly shut again. She seemed to calm down and quiet down her breathing but stayed seated.   
“Who are you? Where are you from?” Zuko demanded this time.  
“Frog and the Fire Nation,” she answered easily. He seemed shocked by this response and took a half step backward.   
“What?” He demanded, confused. He must have assumed she was lying because his flames grew suddenly, but then they started to die down a bit. His vision blurred slightly. “What?” He repeated, but with concern in his voice. He staggered hard to one side like he was drunk.   
“Fire sickness.” She stated, matter-of-factly. She stood up and walked over. He tried to get a hit on her but found himself unsteady and missed. His head and vision were spinning out of control.   
“UNCLE!” He shouted, before falling to the floor. She looked above her with alarm. Footsteps were approaching. Someone must be closing in on the hatch. She panicked and backed away slowly. He was breathing hard. She felt guilty all of the sudden, but to be near someone’s family member that you injured was a surefire way to die. She sat down on the ground in the corner again and focused on breathing slowly. The hatch opened back up, Iroh tied the rope to something other than the hatch to prevent it from closing again and descended quickly. A few crew members appeared in the opening. Iroh shot a glance at her before kneeling over Zuko who was likely unconscious now.   
“What did you do? Break his ribs?” Iroh asked. He lacked the rage that Zuko had, but there was a sharp edge to his voice.   
“No, he did it himself. It’s fire sickness.” She answered easily.   
“Why have I never heard of fire sickness?” He asked.   
“Just take him to fresh air, it will go away.” She explained calmly. Iroh lifted his nephew like a sack of flour and one of the crewmates descended to carry Zuko up the rope.   
“Why are you here?” Iroh turned to her and asked his voice slightly calmer.   
“You are chasing the Avatar. I have something to give him.” She answered finally.  
“You understand that Zuko is trying to capture him and bring him to the Fire Nation,” Iroh explained.  
“Yes, I know your goals. I don’t know if you will be successful, but you run into him regularly so that makes a good place to be. Does it not?” She asked calmly. He ignored her and climbed up the rope.   
“Are you coming?” He asked, calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

She was set up in a cell, likely meant for the Avatar or his companions. Half of the room had metal bars around it. The entrance of which was a poorly assembled door with a large metal chain and lock. It had not been properly thought out and there was no way to give her food outside of bread because the metal bars were so close together. Unfortunately for her, the room had a large window, which had metal bars over it, but it was not covered.  
Zuko arrived very early in the morning, likely as soon as he woke up. The sun was still barely rising. He slammed the door to the room open and she jumped slightly. He threw the black cloth on the table outside of the cell. Her eyes remained closed as she sat up and faced him.  
“What do you intend to give the Avatar? The only belonging we found was this piece of black cloth, which is nothing more than a blanket. It’s flame-resistant, sure, but it isn’t very useful.” Zuko rambled, angrily. He tried to light the blanket ablaze again, but it didn’t work.  
“That’s just mine. It’s not a blanket. It’s a useful item used to attack fire benders when you have the element of surprise.” She answered. “Give it here and I’ll show you.” She demanded, reaching her hand and wrist out between the bars. He snickered.  
“Yeah, right would I give it to you,” he grabbed the fabric at one edge and pulled on it hard until it started to tear.  
“That’s rude,” she stated, taking her hand back and crossing her arms angrily across her chest. He tore right through to the other side. He chuckled lightly when she turned her head away, clearly upset.  
“Rude is getting on my ship, fighting me, and knocking me unconscious.” He argued.  
“I warned you about the fire sickness, but you didn’t listen. That’s not my fault. You were the one who went around all lights and heat until you couldn’t breathe,” she hissed.  
“What is fire sickness? How have I never heard of it before? Why has it never happened before?” He demanded, approaching the metal bars. She was increasingly aware of the fact that the metal gave him ample opportunity to hurt her with his flames and she could not retaliate.  
“I don’t know the details about it. I just know if a cave has no breeze, then you can’t use fire or you’ll get fire sickness.” She answered, annoyed.  
“A cave? This is a ship! You’re speaking nonsense!” He shouted angrily.  
“Zuko, settle down. She is talking about how fires go out when they are boxed in too small. It’s the same reason you can’t keep a flame between your hands if you close them together tightly.” Iroh explained, entering slowly. He had a teakettle and three cups in his hands.  
“You can’t honestly be thinking of giving the prisoner tea, right?” Zuko demanded angrily.  
“She is no prisoner, she is a guest, just not one we knew was coming,” Iroh argued, setting about his work.  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t drink it.” She informed him, carefully.  
“Why not? It’s only a kind offer.” Iroh asked, as delicately as possible.  
“Can’t drink anything with a scent. No way to know if it’s true, clean water.” She answered easily.  
“We’re not going to poison you or kill you with underhanded tricks. We have honor, unlike stowaways.” Zuko argued, a clear edge to his voice.  
“I mean to say, it isn’t you. It’s one of my clan’s rules. Water only.” She said, escalating her voice to challenge Zuko.  
“Who is your clan?” Iroh asked, curious obvious in his voice.  
“The cave people.” She answered easily.  
“They’re not real. You’re telling a fairytale as though it’s a fact.” Zuko got angry again.  
“You can act all high and mighty while that THING,” she paused to point at the window, “is out there, but when it’s down you don’t stand a chance and I’m only half your size. You should have learned that yesterday.” She stated, getting fed up with Zuko’s anger, and getting to her feet.  
“Zuko, she might be telling the truth,” Iroh started.  
“No, she’s not! She only stood a chance against me last night because she had the element of surprise and a dirty trick!” Zuko shouted while getting in her face. She shook slightly at the sheer noise of him.  
“Prince Zuko, I’m talking about the cave people part,” Iroh said, correcting his nephew and trying to direct him away from his aggression. “She referred to the sun as a nuisance and her eyes must be closed because it’s too bright,” Iroh said, puzzle solving with excitement.  
“Yeah, I told you I was a cave person.” She said like it had been obvious.  
“It’s all imaginary. Uncle, cave people aren’t real, they’re in legends. And your name isn’t Frog, nobody is dumb enough to name their child that.” Zuko hissed, annoyed.  
“Why? Frog is an honorable name to have. It marks me as a water-bearer. I am lucky I was given such a title.” She responded easily.  
“That is a lie,” Iroh said easily. She ducked her head to the side, surprised and upset for having been caught immediately and then cursed herself for reacting. “Frogs are symbols of rain, and rain is not a good thing in caves. And I don’t think you would be a stowaway if you were so cherished.” Iroh argued.  
“I told you, uncle, she is a dirty liar.” Zuko relished in his small victory.  
“You’re right, I was cursed with the name Frog, so people did not forget that no matter how many times I transformed that I was still a dirty frog born in water.” She faced away from them and there was a deep pain in her voice that forced Iroh to look at Zuko. He ought to understand a feeling like that.  
“Then she’s dangerous, and she should be forced off the ship immediately,” Zuko argued, walking over to the door.  
“If your name truly is Frog, then we should let you stay here as a guest. Regardless of what it means to your people, where I’m from frogs symbolize wealth.” Iroh piped up.  
“If you bring me up on deck and try to throw me overboard you aren’t going to like how it ends.” She stated, quietly.  
“Let’s just go about our day and come back to this later,” Iroh suggested, standing up.  
“When the sun,” she tasted the word in her mouth and found she disliked it, “when the light is gone is best,” she stated. Zuko made an angry noise but left the room.  
“Forgive him, he is struggling with his own baggage I am afraid,” Iroh stated, kindly. “Do you go by another name?” He asked.  
“Not in the Fire Nation.” She responded, laying back on the bed. Iroh took the hint and left.


	3. Chapter 3

A short while later Iroh returned to talk. By then, she was curled up under the bed, facing away from the window.   
“I had not realized it was so serious. How did you ever make it aboard?” Iroh asked, carefully.  
“It wasn’t that hard; it only took one night.”  
“That’s very surprising considering how far we are from the Fire Nation,” Iroh stated, skeptical.   
“I said I was from there, not that I was there recently.” She answered, without moving from her awkward location. He let the topic drop and left again. 

Both Iroh and Zuko reconvened in the room once the sun had set.   
“Can’t you put out some of the torches? Why do you need so many?” She asked desperation evident in her voice. She sounded tired and had likely not slept since being dragged from the dark corner of the boat she was hiding in.   
“And give you the advantage? I don’t think so.” Zuko said, stubbornly.   
“Prince Zuko,” Iroh pleaded gently, “I think our guest would be more receptive to questioning if she was made more comfortable.” Zuko grumbled in response but extinguished the flames on her half of the room.   
“Don’t take this to heart, Zuko.” She stated with a snarl, standing up and bowing with her hands together Fire Nation style.   
“It is an honor to greet you formally,” Iroh stated, bowing in return.   
“I’ll have you know I’m the prince of the Fire Nation and rightful heir to my father’s throne!” Zuko shouted angrily. The fires behind him danced tall. Her eyes were already closed so she did not acknowledge his outburst.   
“The only power you have that I respect is as the captain of this ship,” she stated calmly. “And I would like to stay aboard peacefully but I don’t have to.”   
“Then as the captain of this ship, I command you to kneel,” Zuko stated, harshly. His anger was no longer fiery, and the flames on the walls crept low. He was asserting his dominance through an unspoken threat. She shot him a hard glare. Iroh chose not to get involved but had a slightly unhappy look on his face when he watched Zuko.   
“Best treasure this memory. It won’t happen again.” She responded, matching his low tone of voice. She placed only one knee on the ground and lowered her head. It was brief, and she was swift in getting back up, but the look on his face said he was more than content. He chuckled darkly.   
“You ought to get used to being beneath me.” He snarled. Her eyes met his out of shock and outrage at his words. Her glare was unwavering, but she waited several seconds to calculate a response, but Iroh beat her to it.   
“Prince Zuko, don’t treat a young woman like that!” Iroh’s voice was harsh and his eyes direct. Zuko looked surprised and caught off-guard, as he glanced at his uncle. He hadn’t meant what the other two heard. She continued glaring at him regardless.   
“If you threaten me one more time, I’ll leave this boat and undermine the Fire Nation’s efforts, your efforts, myself.” She threatened darkly. Her eyes were tearing up from all the light, but she forced herself to ignore the burning sensation. Iroh spun around and left the room, annoyed. Zuko glanced at her with some guilt on his face. He looked like he might try to say something. She turned away from him. Zuko cursed under his breath and left the room. 

Iroh returned the next morning with the key to the cell. She scrambled out from under the bed to greet him politely as she had the day before. He returned the gesture.   
“Good morning, I thought it best to block this so you don’t kill my nephew,” Iroh joked, entering the cell casually with his hands full of flags. He warmed up the metal in the hull of the ship and screwed in hooks on each side of the window. He left the door wide open meanwhile. She hovered near it, hungry for food, and eager to leave the confined space. He hung two layers of Fire Nation flags over the window and the room darkened significantly.   
“There we go,” he huffed as he clambered down off the table in her cell, “like the sun isn’t even up.” He stated, warmly. She opened her eyes to look around and smile at him. She became self-conscious that she had drifted towards the door and moved away from it, not wanting it to look like she planned to take advantage of Iroh’s kindness. He chuckled at her.   
“Let’s go for a little walk and get you some proper food.” Iroh offered, warmly. She glanced around for Zuko, hesitant to accept his offer. “Prince Zuko is busy with papers, but I can bring you something if you prefer.”   
“No, I’ll go,” she responded. He smiled and led her away from the room. Luckily the kitchen was another deck below them and it had no windows. He set her up at one of the small tables and left to retrieve food. She glanced around anxiously. A few men were staring at her. She put her head down on the table, wishing she could disappear in a sea of black.   
“Here, I got you hot water so you can make the tea yourself, soup, and a bowl of rice with all the toppings. I wasn’t sure what you would like.” Iroh said, unpacking the tray in front of her. He started to take fancy-looking containers of tea out of his pockets, but she was already drinking the hot water. She held it close to her and didn’t meet his eyes whenever she took a break to blow on it. She didn’t put the cup back down in his reach until it was empty.   
“Sorry, it’s tradition,” she offered as an excuse. She pushed the bowl of soup towards him without touching it. She would have eaten the solid pieces in it, but it was basically just broth. She then stirred up and began eating the rice. She had stolen the soup spoon for it, hesitantly pushing the chopsticks away. “I’m sorry, but I can’t use those very well.” She offered as an excuse between bites of food.   
“I’m glad you’re eating well, the utensil doesn’t mean anything.” Iroh chuckled at her. A crew member walked over and she hunched over the bowl of rice protectively.   
“Are you… a… y’know… Night Walker?” he asked with fear in his eyes. He had stopped a few paces away, clearly not brave enough to get within range. She took this opportunity to laugh heartily.   
“I thought nobody in the Fire Nation remembered us. Not everything in the stories is true though.” Iroh dropped the chopsticks noisily, which made her glance at him. His face was one of shock. “It’s best not to go looking for Night Walkers in the Fire Nation. There aren’t many, and few are proud to admit it.” She added awkwardly. The crew member walked away with a dazed look on his face.   
“Wait, are you able to see when you are… transformed?” Iroh asked, hands on the table with excitement.   
“No better than I can now, we’re called Night Walkers for a reason. Every Night Walker I’ve ever met has been a cave-person. We may leave the cave, but the cave never leaves us.” She explained easily.   
“But you can turn people can’t you?” Iroh asked, amazed.   
“To turn someone is not without risk. The turned person may die or even kill you or anybody else close to them the first night. And to turn someone is to give up your way of life as a Night Walker. Once they transform, you will be trapped in the form you are in until your death.” She said bitterly. “It’s also forbidden and punishable by death.” Iroh stared at her hard for a moment and then leaned closer.   
“You plan to die for the Avatar then?” he asked, his voice hardly a whisper. She ducked her head and glanced around in a panic to see if anyone heard what he had figured out.   
“I believe it is the right thing to do. Even if the cave people cannot be conquered by flames, I can’t allow the Fire Nation to destroy everyone else’s lives. Just because my people are safe today because they are secret, doesn’t mean they will be tomorrow,” she said.   
“I understand where you are coming from. Zuko had a difficult childhood in the Fire Nation, but he cannot bring himself to leave it behind. You are a very brave woman.” Iroh commended, settling back in his seat.   
“I’m sorry, I’ve misled you. I’m not brave for leaving my home. I was banished and abandoned. If I tried to return, they would probably kill me.” She sulked, pushing her bowl of rice away, no longer hungry.   
“Well, then you might be able to learn to appreciate tea.” Iroh joked, trying to lighten the mood. She gave him a feeble chuckle.   
“I should probably get some rest until Zuko wants to yell some more.” She hinted that she wanted to go back to the cell. She didn’t want to get caught out here by Zuko.   
“Yeah, that’s true,” Iroh seemed to sulk a bit at not being able to chat more. “Perhaps later we can play Pai Sho.” She had no idea what it was, but she smiled and nodded to make him feel better. He walked her back to the room with the cell, but when they entered Zuko was sitting at the table. She panicked and remained frozen in the doorway, not wanting to get close to Zuko when he was angry.   
“Uncle, why is she out of her cell?” Zuko practically growled, his voice rich with annoyance. Iroh had a very guilty smile on his face.   
“I thought she ought to get some fresh air and eat something other than bread.” Iroh tried to explain. She paused to breathe and then quickly slipped past them and swung the door to the cell closed behind her. She sat down on the floor so she could hold the door closed. Being in the cage was as safe as she could get from the angry, young fire bender. Iroh casually walked over and locked it, still smiling at his nephew. Zuko held out his hand for the key and Iroh handed it over.   
“Leave us,” Zuko demanded. Iroh obliged, after glancing at her. She no longer felt the need to clutch the door and had leaned back onto the floor and stared at the ceiling. After Iroh left, Zuko stood and kicked the door to the room shut so hard she could feel the floor shake. He stalked up the bars and she sat up slightly to look at him, alarmed he might be opening the door again. He had tucked the key away so she leaned back.   
“You won’t be leaving this room again anytime soon, do you understand?” Zuko growled.   
“I understand,” she responded calmly, staring at the ceiling again.   
“What business do you have with the Avatar?” Zuko demanded.   
“I have to give him something. I told you already.” She stated, slightly annoyed.   
“What is it? I searched again, but you have no belongings anywhere on this ship unless you have them on your person.” Zuko snarled, pulling out the key. It was only a threat; he wasn’t trying to unlock the door yet.   
“I have nothing on my person. I’ll show you,” she said, deadpan. She removed her loose black pants to reveal much tighter black pants. The pants were tucked into tall black socks at her ankles. She shook the pants upside down like they would reveal something. Then she removed the loose, oversized hooded shirt she was wearing to reveal a tight long-sleeve shirt. The tighter garments showed off her body’s shape far more than she would have liked, but almost all of her skin was still covered up. Zuko could see her hands for the first time and noticed thick black lines on them. They were obvious against her light skin tone, probably from her complete lack of sun. She shook the shirt upside down as well, to prove there was nothing.   
“What is on your hands?” Zuko demanded.   
“Tattoos to mark me as a cave person,” she lied easily.   
“I don’t think so. My crew told me you say you’re a Night Walker,” Zuko accused. She shrugged and put back on the loose garments.   
“Then you already know the answer,” she hinted, taking the opportunity to lay down on the terrible bed that she was provided.   
“You’re planning on turning the Avatar,” he stated. “Do you have no loyalty towards your nation?” She was a little surprised two people figured her out so quickly and cursed herself for revealing too much information.  
“I don’t want to hear about loyalty from a banished prince,” she responded calmly.   
“I am nothing but loyal to the Fire Nation!” Zuko shouted, lighting all the fires in the room once again. She closed her eyes and rolled over to face away from him.  
“Exactly. You are nothing but a fool.” She stated angrily. “I’m tired. You should take your flames and leave.” Zuko snarled and cursed, but left and put all the flames out for the first time. She finally managed to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! 
> 
> Honestly, kudos and comments are what make me update faster. If someone wants to read it, I'll write it.


End file.
